SnowBunny
by purpledragon6
Summary: Title may change. That was her new name now, better get used to it.
1. Chapter 1

_Ice queen. _Well, that was her new name now, better get used to it. The Ice Kingdom wasn't so bad, it used to be her lab so she was familiar with where everything was. The only problem was it was very lonely. Sure, there were the penguins but they never talked to her or anything.

The Queen sighed and sat out on her balcony like she did eveyday. The sun beating down on the pure white snow made her eyes burn and damaged her vision is such a way that she refered to it as 'Wisard vision'. Well today she say something that wasn't caused by 'Wizard vision'.

Out in the middle of the white blanket was a small blue shape, no larger then an egg.

She stood up and leaned over the railing trying to get a better look but as she did so she slipped and tumbled over the side of the railing and into a snow bank. After fixing her dress, and wiping her eyes, she jumped to her feet and rushed over to the shape, which seemed to grow in size as she approached it. No sooner had she gotten within ten feet of it did the bundle let out a coughing cry. Ice Queen quickened her pace and scooped the bundle into her arms and ran back inside. Slowly unwravling the blue the women nearly dropped the remaining bundle when a mess of blonde strings popped out. Quick to unwravle the rest she was surprised when she saw what the strings really were.

Damp locks of hair, stuck together with ice leading to a small head belonging to the smallest infant she had ever seen. The infant was fast asleep and only wore a small pink cloth as a diper. The child's lips and cheeks were as blue as the orbs hidden beneth her eyelids. She looked half starved and it seemed like she had been out in the cold for a while.

"Poor child." The Ice Queen mumbled shaking her head and wrapping her back in her blue cloth, which by now had revieled itself to be an old T-shirt.

"M-mommy?" The child sniffled in a hardly audible voice.

_Mommy?_ Well, that was her new new name now. Better get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Mommy. She had known the child for less then 24 hours and already she thought she was her mother. Not that she minded, she didn't mind actually, she didn't mind being called mommy, but when the child had gotten hungry later that day, thats when she drew the line.

"Ungy!" The child cooed reaching her thin little arms as high as they would go trying to reach for the women she called her mother.

Ice Queen sighed and picked up the child.

"Ungy!" The child repeated sticking her small fists into her mouth and sucking on them.

"Look kid, I'm not your actual mother! I don't have anything to feed you." Ice Queen said sternly.

"Ungy?" The child said again while chewing on her fingers.

The Queen sighed and rubbed her head and walked to the kitchen and set the baby on the table, the baby fell on her back.

"Oop!" She cooed then begain to laugh hard.

Ice Queen knitted her eyebrows together and sat the child up, the child sat up for three seconds, and fell again. After six more failed attempts the Queen took a chair and sat the child down in it and duck taped her in place. Then she opened the fridge.

"See kid, no baby food, just fish and half a gallon of- Oh wait, that could work." The women mumbled pulling out the gallon of milk.

After making a funnel out of wax paper she duck taped it to the gallon and held the child and tipped it back slowly so she could drink. The child shivered and pushed the make-shift bottle away.

"Now whats wrong?" She demanded setting the jug down and cradling the child.

The child shivered and rubbed her tiny arms then pointed to the milk.

"Yeah its cold, so what?" She asked picking up the jug and taking a sip, then she remembered the child was a regular child, and regulars hate the cold.

How to warm it up? An idea.

Placing the 'bottle' on the table she made a magnifing glass out of ice and held it between the sun and the milk, and within five minutes the milk was lukewarm. This time when she fed the baby the baby cooed and drank the entire half gallon.

"Wow you were hungry kid." She told the now sleeping baby, then she sighed again.

She would have to stop refuring to the child as kid sooner or later, she needed a name. Thats when the queen glanced down at the milk carton. It was the type of carton that had a game on the side, for children to play while they waited for their mother's to check out.

_'If Fionna had two cartons of milk-' _was the first thing she noticed. Fionna.

"Well, how do you like that name- Fionna." And with that the baby's eyes fluttered open.

Fionna it was.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before Fionna had outgrown the small T-shirt/Blanket togo she always wore and soon needed new clothes.

"Mommy! Mommy! I col!" She cried kicking her tiny feet.

Ice Queen rolled her eyes and unwrapped the old T-shirt from around her adopted daughter's small body and looked it over.

"Mommy! I even ore col!" The baby whimpered.

Ice Queen face palmed and picked up the child, heated up a pot of water and put her in.

"There, now just soak in that while I make you some new clothes." Ice Queen said rubbing her head.

"Oh mommy, this feel good." Fionna cooed laying in the pot and splashing the water.

"Of course it does." Ice queen mumbled leaving the room and coming back witha sewing machine and some white fabric.

"OK, OK, so outfit needs long sleeves to keep baby warm." She said allowed as she wripped off part of the bottom hem of the shirt and turned them into sleeves. "No plundge necks, maybe a skirt to go with, and something to keep her feet warm."

By the time the Queen put her sewing machine away she had made a shirt, a shirt, a pair of socks and a hat. After washing, drying and dressing the baby she stood back and looked at her.

"Oh mommy, I look like a bunny!" Fionna laughed playing with the floppy ears of her cap.

"At least your warm, right? My little snow bunny?"

"I all nice and warm!" Fionna cooed hugging the Queen. "I wuv you mommy!"

Well, there was somthing Ice Queen never exspected to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late one cold (well, it's always cold in the Ice kingdom, but tonight was the coldest) night in December. Fiona was fussy in her mother's arms because the sound of the wind outside scared her.

"Its only the wind Fiona, nothing to be afraid of." She cooed, but a sudden block of ice shooting through the window proved her wrong.

Shards of ice cut like glass along their skin. Fiona began to sob, and Ice Queen, acting on instincts, wrapped the child up, grabbed her coat and ran out of the house.

"W-where we going momma?" Fiona asked, clinging to her dress.

"Ice Kingdom isn't safe for a human... We're going to the grass plains..." Ice Queen told her, feeling the tears beginning to well up. "You may not come back here with me though..."

"Momma, I don't mind the cold." Fiona whimpered looking up at her, her eyes glossed with tears as well.

Ice Queen clung to the baby and continued to run.

* * *

It was two long hours until the snow began to lighten and walking was no longer an impossible task. Fiona had fallen asleep, and the sun had come out. Soft patches of green grass began to come into view. Ice Queen looked out and saw they were on a mountain side. Setting Fionna down on a bed of leaves for rest, she watched as a beautiful sun twinkled as it rose.

"It pretty mommy." Fionna said, smiling and sitting up.

"It was much more beautiful years ago Snowbunny." Ice Queen said.

"What you mean momma?" Fionna asked, tugging at the tiny ears on her hat.

"Nevermind, I will tell you later." Ice Queen mumbled as she looked over the plains.


	5. Chapter 5

As far as the grasslands stretched all that could be felt was warm sun and a cool breeze. Far different from the ice kingdom, which stayed a bitter cold waste land of snow all year round. A side in Ice Queen's mind that remained human knew the seasons and after years of experiencing this one she knew it was in fact -

"Spring." She said allowed as she took gentle steps down the rocky surface where Ice turned to water.

"Momma, whats spring?" The little bunny asked, looking all around, her little eyes widened. "Momma! The sky and ground are the wrong color! And whats that?"

She pointed a tiny finger at a slowly budding patch of forget-me-nots.

"Those are flowers." She replied softly as she bent down, still cradling the little girl on her hip and picking a small bunch then handed them to her.

Fionna sniffed the little blue petals.

"They smell like soap." Fionna confirmed after a few more sniffs.

"They sure do." And with that lone sentence they were off again.

The child had seen many things that she had never seen before. People made of warm rock candy, a little boy who flew upside down, a group of birds who copied his actions, a beautiful tree with bright red apples that hung from its branches as well as a small pool of warm water with white foam waves that crashed onto the hot sandy beach and brought with it glittering shells of the sea.

"I wanna go play in the water momma." Fionna said softly after testing the water with her foot and confirming that it was cool enough to save her from the mid-day sun but not cold enough to turn her into an iceblock.

Ice queen waved a gentle hand in the air, their sign that meant go on, you have permission. Fionna gleefully dashed off into the cool water while the old queen slowly propped herself up on a nearby rock. The hot sun beating down on her hurt more than it should. This was common though, the crown had made her an Ice elemental and Ice and Sun did not mix. She sighed at the realization that they would have to return to her ice fortress again if she wanted to survive to see Fionna's next birthday, it the child of man lived long enough to have it. Hypothermia would set in soon enough no doubt, she had seen it when the child presented bright blue lips to her one day and a set of chattering teeth.

"Hey, you're an awful funny looking thing." A taunting voice piped up, but the voice was not speaking to her.

Ice Queen looked up and saw a humanoid cat standing in front of Fionna in the water. Some distance away three other cats, two parents and another daughter stood, setting up a picnic blanket as well as an umbrella.

"Well so is you!" Fionna shot back, stamping her hand on her hip and using her other hand to splash water in the cats face.

The cat hissed and copied the child's actions. Their game of splash war went on until eventually the mother cat rushed between them.

"Cake! Thats not very nice! Shes smaller than you are! Now say your sorry." The mother cat scolded.

"I'm sorry funny looking thing..." Cake huffed bored.

"It OK Cake." Fionna replied, smirking at the soaking wet cat. "But if my momma were here she wouldn't be to happy that you got me all wet."

"And where might your mommy be?" The older feline questioned.

"Shes right over... T-there?" Fionna pointed at the spot where her mother had once been but saw that the spot had been abandoned and in place of a person, there was a slip of paper.

"Ha, your mom is a slip of paper?" The younger feline snickered as her own mother slowly walked over to the note.

"Oh dear." She whispered as she picked it up.

_Dear Fionna, _

_I love you very much but that is why I am leaving you here. A child of a human can not survive in such cold temperatures as I can._

_Please don't be mad at me, but I think its best. I hope you find a family who loves you as much as I do..._

_Love- Mommy._

"Margret?" The male cat called to his wife, who now trembled a bit as she read the note.

He ran to her.

"Whats wrong?" She showed him the note. "Whose Fionna?"

She lifted a shaking hand and pointed in the direction of the little blonde girl, who by now her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Geez..." The man mumbled as he scratched the back of his neck.

Slowly his wife returned back to the two girl's and slowly took hold of Fionna's hand.

"Honey, your mommy had to return without you." She stated slowly.

"I-Is she gonna come back for me?" Fionna stuttered.

The cat shook her head and gently hugged the smaller being, who by now had tears streaming down her face. Even though there were two cats with her, Fionna never felt so alone, sad and scared all at the same time standing in the shallow end of the ocean.

* * *

**Three reviews and I update later on tonight.**


End file.
